


Lazy Morning

by phoenixwaller



Series: Victuri Vignettes [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Mornings are the best time to watch Yuri sleep, and for cuddles!





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompt to my Tumblr. 
> 
> Happy reading

Yuri was warm in Victor’s arms, a pleasant weight pinning him to the bed. For a minute he considered wriggling out from underneath the other man, but it was their free day, and the sight of a blissfully sleeping Yuri was a much stronger draw than that of a hot cup of tea.

Instead Victor gazed at Yuri, mapping the soft lines of his face, savoring his scent. He allowed Yuri’s warmth to seep into his soul, and wished the traffic outside the apartment would stop so he could hear the gentle breathing. 

“Victor…” Yuri mumbled, not opening his eyes. “I can feel you staring.”

Victor chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s forehead. “Do you blame me?”

Yuri sighed, but wore a soft smile as his eyes opened. 

“Good morning,” Victor said, tipping Yuri’s chin up for a kiss. 

Yuri hummed happily, then laid his head on Victor’s chest. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” Yuri asked.

“Tea, then breakfast. We have to go to the market for groceries, and do the laundry.”

Yuri sighed. “Busy day.”

“Mm-hmm…”

Yuri shifted in Victor’s arms and moved to get out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” Victor asked. 

Yuri turned, a confused look on his face. “To get the tea started.”

Victor scowled and pulled Yuri back down. 

“Vitya!” Yuri protested as Victor tugged him back into his arms. “We’ve got a lot to do!”

“A lot to do that can wait,” Victor replied. “I’m not done cuddling you yet.”

Yuri smiled, then a laugh escaped as he tucked himself back into Victor’s arms. “You’re right. This is much more important.”

They woke back up again a couple hours later, still tangled together in a comfortable morning cuddle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
>  
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
